Their First Honmei Valentine's Day
by Lexiconiful
Summary: Kasahara struggles with what to get Dojo for their first Valentine's Day as a couple. Dojo struggles with some new feelings. Fluffy and romantic and cute.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Toshokan Sensou or its characters.

"So...," Shibazaki drawled as she started her nightly beauty regimen. "What are you making Dojo for your first Valentine's day?"

Kasahara looked up from the pitifully few dessert cookbooks she'd been able to borrow from the library stacks. Who knew women started checking them out months before! All that were left were old-timey ones with a lot of traditional recipes. Not one had anything with chocolate!

"I'm not going to make anything!" she yelled dramatically and started angrily stuffing the books back into her bag. "I've got a few days. I'm just going to buy one of those fancy boxes of chocolate that I see everywhere." Like the one she'd _almost_ picked out for him last year before they'd officially started dating. "It's not like we have a kitchen here anyway."

"Mm-hm," her friend said as she rubbed cream on her face. "I know a few girls in the dormitory with boyfriends are borrowing the canteen's kitchen to make their honmei gifts." She grinned at the 'thump' as Kasahara collapsed on the floor behind her with a groan." She reached back a hand to pat her consolingly. "The higher-ups don't mind as long as you bring your own ingredients."

"Aarrrgh!" Kasahara covered her face with hands and kicked her long legs against the floor as a thought came to her. "What am I going to do? He doesn't even like sweet things!"

"You said he ate the little piece of chocolate the year before last, right?" Right out of your hand, she added silently, enjoying her friend's angst immensely. "And he scarfed down those "non-valentine,"" she used air-quotes so her not-so quick friend would get the sarcasm, "cream rolls last year in one sitting while you both stood there."

"He said they were too sweet," she whined behind her hands.

"But he ate them. And," Shibazaki put up a silencing finger when Kasahara dropped her hands and opened her mouth to argue. "he refused to eat the obligation chocolate the next day." Komaki had told her all about it, then she'd tortured the rest out of her friend.

Kasahara sat up, her cheeks a little pink at the memory. "So?"

"So," she said nonchalantly and turned back the mirror to smooth a perfect eyebrow. "Your boyfriend going to eat anything you give him. And he's going to love it," she smiled at her red-faced roommate in the mirror and blew her a kiss. "Because he loves you."

Kasahara turned a brighter shade, but she smiled. "That's why I want him to like it," she confessed. "It seems wrong to give a 'true feelings' gift with an added, 'but I know you hate this, so just suck it up because it's Valentine's' day' attached."

Shibazaki snorted. She could actually see her friend saying that to his face in a fit of nerves. She cleared her throat. "It doesn't have to be chocolate, you know. Lots of guys, especially Japanese guys, don't like it." She waived a hand airily and leaned in to apply her clarifying strips. "There's a lot of things that aren't as sweet or rich like pound cake, cookies, mochi, strawberries, cheeseca...eek!" She dropped a strip as Kasahara hugged her tight from behind.

"That's perfect! You're a genius! I love you Shibazaki!" Kasahara jumped up and grabbed her coat, then ran out the door.

"Idiot," she giggled and shook her head, wondering which one of the things she'd said had triggered the breakthrough. "But that's why we _all_ love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Kasahara had been staring at the same shelf for ten minutes when her phone went off.

"Hello," she answered, absently-mindedly, only to nearly drop it when she heard Dojo's voice.

"Hey Iku," he said in the easy tones that only appeared when they were off duty…or they were alone. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, she looked down at the ingredients in her basket. "Nothing? Why? What are you doing?" She smacked her forehead. What was wrong with me, she thought. She sounded like a guilty idiot.

He chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. He'd been doing that more lately. And smiling at her. It was enough to turn her into a gooey puddle.

"I was watching TV," he told her, "and someone just told me they'd seen you heading out of the dorms a while ago. It's a little late to be out alone." She looked at her watch and winced. It was nearly midnight! "Do you want me to meet you and walk you home?"

Awww. She laid a hand over her heart and the wonderful ache his words produced. "No. I'm just at the store down the street. I'll be fine, but thanks."

"Ah."

Kasahara frowned. Did he sound…mad? Disapproving? She waited a few beats, but he didn't say anything else. "Atsushi?"

"Well, it sounds like you're fine, then," he said, sounding like the Instructor Dojo of old; stern and clipped. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Click.

She stared at the phone. What was that? He was obviously upset. With her? Had something just happened at the men's dorm? Or…

She glanced at her supplies and quietly started to freak out. They hadn't talked about Valentine's Day, but did he have something against it? Did… did he not want a gift from her!? Why!? She blindly reached out and got the last of the ingredients on her list.

She rolled it over and over in her mind as she checked out and started back home. The first year he'd eaten the little piece of chocolate, but he'd said that he hadn't gotten any from anyone else. Did he actually hate Valentine's Day? Did other women in the library know something she, his own girlfriend, didn't?

He'd never given her anything for White Day, a little voice in her head whispered. "But I never actually _gave_ him chocolate, officially, either," she whispered back.

"Gah!" She crouched down on the ground and clutched her hair in frustration and not a little fear. She'd been looking forward to this, but now she was filled with doubt, remembering the tone of his voice. "Okay," she told herself, smoothing her hair back down. "You don't know why he sounded like that, right? It may not have anything to do with Valentine's Day. Or you, idiot." She nodded bracingly and stood back up, hands up and clenched like she was about to face a challenger. "You can do this! It'll be fine tomorrow. You'll see."

* * *

It was not fine tomorrow.

Kasahara kept her head low during the day and tried to avoid the wrath of a very bad-tempered Instructor Dojo.

"You're missing an entire paragraph, you dolt!" She winced as he laid into a very confused Tezuka. He threw a mission report on the desk in front of his subordinate. "Do it again."

Tezuka looked at the report and then respectfully up at Dojo. "What paragraph, sir?"

"Don't talk back! Just do it!" He blew out an angry breath and visibly tried to calm himself down. "I'm going to get some coffee," he barked, and left the room.

The entire office watched him stomp away, then as one they turned to look at Kasahara.

"So," Komaki drawled, standing next to her chair. She looked up, her shoulders hunching as nearly everyone in the office was surrounding her desk. "My dear Kasahara," Komaki continued. "What is going on with our Dojo."

She threw up her hands, scattering papers all around her desk. "I don't know!" She wailed, making and everyone jump. She pressed her hands over her mouth, looking at the door to make sure he hadn't come back. She lowered her hands and whispered, "I was going to ask you the same thing. Did anything happen in the dorms last night?"

A negative murmur came from the group surrounding her.

"A bunch of us were in their room," someone pointed at Komaki, "drinking and talking crap about the holidays. He was just watching his mystery shows, like normal."

"But you two are okay?" Tezuka put a hand on her shoulder in a rare gesture of affection.

"She patted his hand. "I…". Everyone around her went completely still and she turned around to find Dojo in the doorway, glaring daggers.

"Is it break time and nobody told me?" he asked sarcastically. "Back to work!"

The group scattered like lightning.

"It is actually my break time," Komaki told him in his usual cheerful tones. "In fact," he walked towards his friend and threw an arm around his shoulders despite his growl. "I think it's yours, too. Come on."

"I don't need…".

"Come on anyways." Height was quite the advantage when you wanted to drag someone away by the shoulders. "I want to talk to you," he whispered. "We'll be right back. Work hard, you guys!" He waved to the room as he pulled Dojo out of the doorway.

"He pulled him into an empty office. "Okay." He leaned against the door to block it and looked at his best friend. "What's wrong?"

Dojo pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Nothing!" He growled at Komaki when he only raised an eyebrow in response. "Nothing," he repeated, albeit more calmly. "I'm fine."

"Uh huh." Komaki crossed his legs and leaned more fully against the door as Dojo took a step towards him. "Are you and Kasahara ok…?" The blare of their phones interrupted his question. This was the ringtone for an incoming raid. "We'll talk later," Komaki told him over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Not if I can help it," Dojo muttered, embarrassed, and ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasahara and Shibazaki sat on the floor in their room after their baths. Shibazaki tsked as she put liniment on the bruise that covered Kasahara's shoulder. "I can't believe you weren't going to do anything about this."

"Ooh it's cold! I don't think it's that bad." She rolled her arm and only winced a little. "See? I still have full range of motion."

Shibazaki rolled her eyes. "You were surrounded by burly men. Why were you the one who had to tackle this guy?"

"I was the closest. You should have seen it," she turned around, so enthusiastic that she forgot that she was topless, making Shibazaki bite her lip to keep from giggling. "Dojo made it through the lines with the copies," she made a little running man with two fingers, "and was almost to the van when this huge MBC guy," her other hand made another running gesture, "comes out of nowhere, head down like he's going to ram him. So I went like this, swoosh! Bam!" One hand glommed onto the other and took it to the carpet. "And took him down just a few feet from the van." She pointed a thumb at herself proudly. "One of my brothers played rugby and taught me how to tackle someone bigger than me without breaking anything."

"Hurray. Wait." Shibazaki reached out and raised her friend's arm to get a better look at her ribs, then reached for the liniment again. "This didn't look so bad in the bath earlier." She clicked her tongue. "And you're the only one with any injuries?"

"Um," she blushed and flinched at the touch on her ribs. "Dojo scraped his hand up pretty bad."

"Did he fall?" She threw a tank top at her friend. "There. Cover up, you shameless hussy."

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. "When the other guy and I hit the ground I went for a judo lock to keep him down, but he got a couple of shots in." She pointed to her ribs. "I thought Dojo was in the van by now with the books, but all of the sudden he hauls the guy off of me and starts bashing his face in."

Her friend made 'awww' noises and she nodded, dreamy-eyed for a second then shook it off with a sigh. "The guy passed out right away and Dojo turns to me and scoops me right up, yelling at me." Now her voice was full of righteous indignation. "Yelling at me for doing my job." She tugged at the hem of her shirt. "He dumped me on the hood of the nearest car and started to take off my riot gear until Komaki reminded him we hadn't been given the all clear. Then he grabs my vest and pulls me close, like this." She reached out and pulled Shibazaki close until they were nose to nose. "And I think, 'holy crap! He's going to kiss me when we're on a mission!'"

Shibasaki tweaked her nose and got her shirt released. "And did he?" The 'no' had enough of a pout in it to set her off into peaks of laughter. "Then what _did_ happen?"

"He called me a reckless blockhead and told me to get checked out."

"Is this your version of getting 'checked out'?" She waived the tube of liniment in the air.

"It is when I get yelled at for no reason." Kasahara crossed her arms in a huff, then immediately yelped as both injuries protested.

"Hmm. And you haven't heard from him since?"

She shook her head. "He had to go after the armored transport that held the books, then give the report."

Shibazaki held up her friend's phone. "You should call him and thank him for the save." When Kasahara shook her head again she tossed her the phone with a sniff. "I've said it before, but you're such an ungrateful girl."

"I'm not! I just...," she pulled the pillow off of her bed and hugged it close. "I thought I'd say it when I give him his Valentine's Day gift."

"You're such a girl," Shibazaki teased. "Tomorrow's the 13th. Are you just going to avoid your own boyfriend and boss until the... oh, oh, oh." She tapped her chin. "Is this why you took a half day tomorrow? I know he won't be there in the morning because of a brass meeting..."

"No! I, well, I didn't know he wouldn't be there in the morning. It's for... something else." She hugged the pillow tighter.

" _Really_? Hm. Could it be about the bag of stuff you bribed the canteen staff to store?" She reached out and fluffed Kasahara's hair. "Or about begging to use a corner of the kitchen while everyone else is still in the office?"

Kasahara stared at her amazing, and slightly terrifying, best friend. "How do you do that?" She whispered.

"The 'how's' not important," she said with a wave of her hand. "What we should talk about now," she leaned in snatched away the pillow. "Is what you're going to wear."


	4. Chapter 4

"But, I'm her superior officer! You have to let me in."

The women's dorm warden gave Dojo a very adult look. "And you're her boyfriend, sir." She looked pointedly at the clock on the counter. "It's after 10pm. I'm sorry, but those are the rules during weekdays."

He threw his hands in the air. "But Shibazaki just waltzes right into the men's dorm whenever she wants!"

"I've heard about the laxness of the men's dorm warden." She sniffed in distain and superiority. "I happen to take my job seriously." She purses her lips when he just growled and yanked at his hair. "She can meet you in the coed area, sir."

"She's not answering her phone! Neither is her roommate! Look!" He pointed a finger in the warden's face, which did nothing but make her pucker up even more. "Sergeant Kasahara, who is under my command, was injured in the line of duty today!" He stabbed the desk with that same finger. "She didn't report to the infirmirary and I am here to check on her status."

The warden was already leaning over the desk to yell right back at him when a voice piped up beside them, "Excuse me, Instructor Dojo, sir?"

They both turned to find Tusaka, one of the librarians, dressed up and heading out. She sheepishly raising her hand. "Um, I saw Kasahara and Shibazaki heading into the baths a little bit ago. And we're not allowed to bring phones in there, so..."

Dojo grabbed her by the shoulders, making her jump. "She was okay? Did you see if she was hurt anywhere?" He dropped his hands at the exaggerated 'ahem' from behind him.

"She seemed okay to me." Tusaka wanted to pat his head at the look of relief on his face. She'd been a member of the Dojo-Kasahara Observation Club since the beginning and this was pure _gold_. "I heard them talking about taking an extra-long soak tonight." She waved at her date as he pulled up outside. "I have to go or I'd take her a message. Goodnight."

Dojo and the woman he now mentally called 'the gatekeeper' watched her leave and then turned back to each other. He cleared his throat and consciously lightened his tone. "I don't suppose you could..."

The warden crossed her arms with a smirk "No." she pushed a button behind the desk and he heard the entrance click as it unlocked. "Goodnight Instructor Dojo."


	5. Chapter 5

Kasahara had nearly cried with relief when she clocked out at one. She and Tezuka had run drills with other teams all morning since Dojo and Komaki had meetings all day. She usually appreciated that the guys never took it easy on her, but today her sore shoulder and ribs called her a liar.

Now she stood at one of the stainless steel tables in the back of the base kitchen. She arranged all of the ingredients and kitchen tools on the counters and braced her hands on her hips as she went over her plan of attack.

She had the stuff. She had an outfit (thank you Shibazaki!). She had tomorrow all planned with help from Genda. She could do this.

She knew he didn't really like sweet things, which had made it a little harder. But they'd been out to eat enough over the past months for her to notice the kind of things he chose.

She bit her lip and looked at her ingredients with a suddenly critical eye. Still, she thought, there had been a few times he'd taken one bite of something she'd thought he'd like and pushed it away.

She wanted him to be surprised, and happy, and touched, and... and... Dammit, she though, scowling at the table, she wanted him to actually like it.

She bunched her hands in her hair. She was finally giving the man she loved a Valentine. A man who loved her too, despite the fact that she wasn't all that 'girly'. She wanted, no, _needed_ to get this right!

"Ho! You do look ready for battle! Do you need any help, Sergeant?" Her 'in' in the kitchen staff smiled as she came over and handed her an apron. "There are enough of us here that we can lend a hand if you need it."

Kasahara took a deep breath, thanked her, but shook her head. "I have to do it myself or what's the point?"

The lady chuckled and patted her cheek. "That's right, sweetie. Give your prince something nice."

"Gah!" She blushed and pushed her back towards the busy part of the kitchen. "Cut it out! Why does everyone know about that!?"

The lady just laughed and waved as she walked away.

She put on the apron on and pushed up her sleeves. "Alright! I can do this!"

* * *

Dojo drank his beer at the bar and tried to ignore a knee-slapping, riotously laughing Komaki beside him. He knew when Komaki invited him out for a drink that he was going to get grilled on his behavior the other day, but his answer had set him off on one of his laughing fits. When one vigorous slap hit the fried edamame basket and sent them flying he finally snapped. "It is not that funny!"

His friend wheezed and grabbed his shoulder as he tried to gain control of himself. It took everything Dojo had not to dump him off his barstool and onto his ass. "It is from here. Hahhh." Komaki took a deep breath and slapped Dojo on the back. "We all know and love your protective streak when it comes to Kasahara, but I only ever see your jealous streak when Kasahara wears a skirt."

Dojo just grunted. He couldn't deny that charge. When his leggy girlfriend put on a skirt, her perfectly toned legs drew stares wherever they went. "You just keep waiting for them to end," he muttered into his glass. "But they just keep _going_."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He pushed his beer away and raked his hands through his hair. "She does this every year, right? She's done it since before she was in the task force, too. But this year, those damn economy-sized bags of chocolate she buys are ticking me off."

Komaki his smile behind his hand and poked the tipsy dragon. "They're just obligation chocolate, Mr. Boyfriend."

"I know that!" Dojo exploded and threw back the rest of his beer. Then he slammed the glass down, making everyone at the counter jump. "I know they're just obligation chocolate! I know that she spends the least amount of time, effort, and money in getting the worst chocolate out there! But, this time…," he growled and smacked one fist into the other. "This time I want to punch every guy in the office who's just expecting to get chocolate from my," he smacked himself on the chest so hard he made his stool squeak. " _My_ girlfriend!"

"Did you tell her that you don't want her to get the guys chocolate?"

Dojo lifted his glass to the bartender for a refill and snorted. "Did _you_ tell Marie that you don't want her to give chocolate to the guys in her club?"

"My dear, dear Dojo." Komaki put an arm around his shoulders as the bartender gave his friend a new beer. Then he raised his own to clink it against Dojo's in toast. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Yes." was his surly reply. "But, see what I mean? I never minded in high school or college if my girlfriends did that." He scowled at his beer before taking a gulp. "And now I'm acting like a crazy person over cheap chocolate!" He pushed the glass away and gave what Komaki thought was the closest thing to a pout he'd ever seen on his friend. "I don't even really like chocolate."

"I know you don't. You're just stupid in love, like me." He grinned when Dojo just grunted in agreement. He patted him on the shoulder again. "I promise not to take a chocolate from Kasahara tomorrow. Does that help?"

"Yeah. Can I give latrine duty to anyone who does?"

Komaki laughed and passed him the edamame. "No, but I'll help you hate everyone for the day who does."

"You're a good friend," Dojo told him seriously. "I'll do the same for you and Marie."

"Deal. To our girlfriends." He raised his glass in toast. "May they never know what they do to us. And to our enemies."

Dojo clinked his glass against Komaki's. "May they all get their own damn girlfriends."


	6. Chapter 6

"See you at the office," Komaki waved as he ran out of their apartment.

"Alright." Dojo, still getting dressed for the day, waited until the door closed before chuckling. Komaki had been moving at the same pace as him this morning when he'd gotten a text from Marie. He didn't know what she'd written, but she'd lit a fire under his friend, who'd been out the door five minutes later. Marie had learned, he applauded, remembering how she'd had to enlist his help to catch Komaki that first Valentine's Day they'd been together.

He wondered what Iku had in store for him today. Their first year in the task force together he'd barely snatched that last piece of chocolate she'd brought for the office. But it was her embarrassed reaction when she'd thought he'd gotten some grand concoction from another girl that lightened his heart and gave him a little hope.

Last year after the convenience store she'd been so awkward giving him those cheap cream cakes. And so adorable. He'd already given in by then to his feelings for her, but the business with Toma-San had been so involved that it had seemed like a good idea to wait. It had been something like torture to just take the treats with her blushing right in front of him and making up that ridiculous story about buying too many for herself when she was hiding the economy bag behind her. He'd wanted to pull her into his arms and give her something to blush about, but he'd snarked his way through it, stuffing his face with the pastries just so he could see the look on her face when he told her he wasn't going to eat any of her obligation chocolate the next day.

Damn, he sighed, she was so cute.

Don't get too greedy, he cautioned himself. _If_ she gave him anything today he wondered how and when she was going to do it? At work? He hoped not. He didn't want any of the guys to see this kind of things. Besides, he scowled as he pulled on an undershirt, he was going to have to watch them accept chocolate from his girlfriend. If the bastards tried to horn in on whatever she'd gotten him, why he'd…

His cell rang and he answered with a growl, still picturing the carnage he envisioned, "Instructor Dojo."

"Dojo! Genda here." He pulled away from the booming voice with a wince. "Are you still at home?"

He trapped the phone between his cheek and shoulder and shrugged on his uniform shirt over his undershirt. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You have the morning off."

"No, I don't," Dojo immediately replied, confused. He looked at his watch, just in case he'd drank more than he thought he had last night. "It's Tuesday the 14th, sir."

"I know what day it is!" His commanding officer barked back cheerfully. "Do you? Report in at noon, Instructor, and not before. That's an order."

Dojo sat down on his bed and just stared at his now-silent phone. What the hell? He was picturing Genda and going through all the symptoms of mental breakdowns when someone knocked on his door. "Come in!"

They just knocked again and he cursed as he got up to open the door. "What!? Oh!" He was so surprised to see his girlfriend on the other side of the door that he just said it again. "Oh."

"Hi," Kasahara smiled and cast a glance at the one or two loiterers that were gaping in the hallway. "Um, can I come in?"

"Uhh," was all he could say as he stepped aside. She was bundled in her winter coat, her arms full with her purse and packages, but her face was made up and her hair was... she looked... "You look amazing."

"Thanks." She blushed and ducked her head. "I thought it would be harder to get in the men's dorms, but your warden was so nice! He just let me right up." She shifted from foot to foot. "Did, um, did Genda-San call you?"

He gaped at her, then laughed. "That was you? I thought Genda was going crazy telling me I had the morning off!"

"I tried to call you last night," she put everything down on the couch and set about taking off her coat. "But Komaki answered your phone." She giggled. "I could hear you singing in the background. Were you at a karaoke bar?" She grinned nervously and picked up the box again to fiddle with the bow. "Or were you just singing?"

She looked up when he didn't reply and found his gaze doing a slow, appreciative perusal of her form, top to bottom. It had felt strange to put on such a stylish (and short!) dress at seven thirty in the morning, but given the look on his face, she was very glad she had. The soft fabric circled her neck, leaving her shoulders bare, then fell in soft, pink ruffles to halfway down her thighs. Even her ballet flats were pink.

Shibazaki has used words like 'feminine' and 'soft' in terms of both her outfit and makeup, but really she'd just wanted to look pretty for Dojo when she gave him his Valentine.

She tried not to fidget, but he just stood there. Staring! Finally she couldn't take it anymore and bowed, thrusting the box towards him. "Happy Valentine's Day, Atsushi! Please accept my feelings!"

"Thank you," he told her simply. She couldn't see him, bent over as she was, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

She stood up straight when he took the gift away. "Um, I wanted to give this to you right away." Her hands immediately went behind her back to fiddle with each other as nerves overtook her. "This morning. You know, just in case something came up later with the team like it did at Christmas."

"That was good planning." He took the ribbon off and opened the lid. He looked up at her with delight. "You remembered," he said, touched. "Where did you find these?"

She watched him pull out one of the cheesecake-filled strawberries that filled the box. "I made them." She started to talk faster when he looked at her in surprise. "I had a recipe," she assured him, hands up in promise. "And I know that you like light desserts, like cheesecake. Then I remembered how you talked about wanting strawberries with your cheesecake last time we had dessert, so... yeah."

She bit her lip when he carefully put it back in the box without taking a bite. "If...if those aren't okay I can get you something else. Oh, crap!" She stamped her foot when he set the whole thing down on the table. "I knew I should have bought something from a store! But it all seemed too sweet!"

Dojo grabbed her hand before she could begin to pace and slowly pulled her towards him. "I love them." He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to cup her cheek, bringing her down until their foreheads met. "They're perfect."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, smiling with relief. "How do you know," she teased. "You haven't even tried them."

"I'll try them in a minute," he murmured, his hand sliding around to cup the back of her head.

Ever since that first one in the hospital room, Kasahara had loved how he kissed her. Dojo never used many words when talking about feelings, but they always came across loud and clear when he held her like he did now.

And this time was slow and soft and so sweet that her head began to spin. It got worse when his hand trailed down her back, sliding to her side until he followed the subtle curve of her hip. He lifted his head then and waited for her heavy eyes to open and look into his. His fingers played with the ruffle at the edge of her dress. "You look beautiful, Iku."

The look on his face got rid of what little breath she had left. She had no words for him, so in response she just grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him, hard. He was in full agreement, given how both arms went around her to pull her even closer. He made a sound low in his chest that had her arms wrapping around his neck, partially to get as close as possible, but also because her knees were in serious danger of giving out!

She pulled back a little, groaning when used to opportunity to bite her bottom lip.

"I'm going to fall down," she whispered sheepishly.

Dojo laughed, a sound of pure delight, and he picked her clear off the floor for a moment in a quick spin that had her laughing too. "Well we can't have that. Come here."

They ended up on the couch, Dojo stretched out along its length with his head on Kasahara's lap. She'd balked at first, because the length of her dress meant that his head was against her skin, but he'd had that look on his face that let her know he wasn't think about work or roommates or anything else, only her, and she'd given in. Now she ran her fingers through his hair as he sat with the box of strawberries on his chest. He looked relaxed, she realized. And happy.

She was wondering how one kissed someone when their head was on their lap when he took out a strawberry. She held her breath as he took a bite.

"Mmm." He popped the rest in his mouth and closed his eyes with a sigh, savoring both the taste and moment. "I told you they were perfect," he told her with a smile.

She could only grin goofily back at him and blush.

He turned his head to the other two boxes she had brought with her. "What are those?" He fought to keep his voice light and curious and raised a strawberry to her lips to taste. "Did you make some for Komaki and Tezuka as well?"

"No," she replied absently as she took a small bite. "They're all for you. I didn't even think about looking at quantity when I was picking out a recipe, so there are a lot," she admitted, taking the strawberry from him so she could return the favor. "Besides I don't want the guys getting the same thing as...as..."

He was about to haul her head down for that statement alone when she suddenly grabbed her hair with both hands. She staring down at him with a stricken look on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot!" She yelled, making him jump. "I was only thinking about you and forgot to get any obligation chocolate this year for the office!"

He stared back at her for a second, then he started to snicker. Those quickly went to his laughing so hard that she had to grab the box off of his chest before they fell on the floor.

"What's so funny?"

He wiped his eye and thought about not telling her, but he'd been such an ass he figured she deserved to know. "I was so jealous," he admitted with a laugh. "That night I called and you were at the store, I thought you were getting the bag of chocolate for the office!"

She gaped at him. Dojo? Getting jealous?Over her? "Is that what was wrong with you?" She giggled when he nodded, still laughing. She covered her eyes with her arm leaned back against the couch. " I had just figured out what to make you and was getting the ingredients. I didn't think about the guys at all."

"Good," and there was a wealth of satisfaction in his voice.

His weight left her lap at the same time she felt him take the box from her hands. She dropped her arm, about to ask him if he was really jealous when he scooped her off the couch only to sit back down with her in his lap. "What are you doing?" She squeaked, pushing at his shoulders. "I'm too big!"

He ignored that bit of nonsense and kissed her on the chin. "Put your arms around my neck," he murmured against her skin, their positions just right for him to trail kisses down her neck.

She did as he asked, fighting embarrassment, her head tilting to allow him better access as he trailed back up to her ear. He was so hard, she realized, her breath catching as me scraped his teeth over her pulse. Everywhere she touched, his legs under hers, his chest, even his shoulders, he was so hard and hot and...and male. And right now he made her feel very, very much like a girl.

"Atsushi," she panted, her eyes shutting tight when one callused hand curved around her thigh and squeezed at the same time he licked under her ear. "I'm gonna fall down again."

He moved his mouth right to her ear and whispered, his hot breath making her shiver. "You can't fall when you're on my lap like this," he reassured her. "Just hold onto me, Iku. And kiss me."

She complied with a groan, her lips pressing against his, then quickly opening as he deepened the kiss. Her body went lax against his as he kissed her with a tender ferocity that melted her bones.

What made it worse, or better (her fuzzy brain could't decide), was how he kept touching her. The hand on her legs kept sweeping up and down, lingering on the spots he found the softest or that made her breath catch in her throat. Sometimes it would curve around her butt and clench, pulling her right against him like he wanted to pull her into his very skin. His other hand alternately slid up and down her back, pressing her front even closer to his, or it would clench in her short hair, holding her still or tilting her head for some delicious new angle that made her brain shut down anew.

They parted for breath, foreheads together as they both sucked in air. Her hand moved from where it had been clenched in his hair and trailed down his neck until it settled over his thundering heart. She leaned in and kissed him again, softly, eyes looking his the entire time as she tried to convey to him with her touch what he meant to her.

And he let her. He closed his eyes as she pressed kisses to the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his eyes. Her fingers cupped his face, petted his hair, and traced the lines she loved so much. "I love you, Atsushi," she whispered into his ear, much as he'd done to her.

"Iku," he groaned, gritting his teeth at the way her hand slid into his open shirt to curve around his shoulder. He didn't know why she ever worried about her femininity. Her scent, her silken limbs, the delicate touch of her hands and lips; he felt like he was wrapped in the softest, sweetest trap ever devised for man.

Kasahara was lost in the taste, scent, and feel of Dojo. He'd stayed still, which gave her the courage to touch and to taste. The hot, feel of his skin under her hands, silk over steel muscles, when she slid his shirt over his shoulders made her moan. The sound surprised her into realizing what she was doing and she stopped with a jerk, sliding down until she could hide her face in his shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered, ashamed at her own wontonesss.

"I'm not," he answered in graveled tones before threaded a hand in her hair and yanked her back for a kiss more savage than the last.

She couldn't breath and she didn't care. The world seemed to tilt and then she was on her back against the couch, Dojo pressed against her as he ravaged her mouth. She forgot about being wonton and she even forgot what she was wearing, one leg coming up to wrap around one of his as his narrow hips fell naturally between her thighs. Her arms wrapped around his waist, sliding under his shirt to find the hot skin she craved. "Atsushi," she whimpered, her short nails digging in to his back when his mouth moved once again to her neck.

He answered with a groan, moving back up until he could lose himself in her mouth once more. She went even softer beneath him and made a sound of her own that had him yanking in the reigns of his control. He lifted his head, raising himself on his elbows so he didn't crush her and made the mistake of looking down. Her eyes fluttered open, her mouth red and puffy from his kisses. Her hands, curved around his narrow waist, tugged as she raised her head towards his once more.

"Atsushi." One perfect, endless leg, her skirt pushed all the way up to the top of her thigh, curled tighter around his, making his eyes want to roll back in his head.

Screw it, he decided. He put one hand on her knee and slid it up, tugging until her leg wrapped around his waist. He settled his weight back onto her deliberately, watching with satisfaction as her eyes fluttered shut and her neck arched in pleasure. He kept one hand on her thigh, sliding up and up along her outside curves until he encountered just a thin string along her hip.

He rubbed that line of fabric with his thumb and hissed in pleasure as she convulsively squeezed him between her thighs. "Iku," he waited until he could speak again, then smiled down at his equally breathless girlfriend. "Thank you for my Valentine."

"What Valentine?" She said, her voice slumberous as she once again tried to tug him down. He snorted, which snapped her out of it. They stared at each other for about five seconds and then she snorted, her hands covering her mouth at the unladylike sound. Then they both dissolved into giggles, him dropping his head to her chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Their laughter subsided after a few minutes and they found themselves on their sides, face to face on the couch. She shouldn't be embarrassed, she told herself when he purposefully kept her leg over his, one hand curved possessively over her thigh to keep her in place. Especially given what they'd just been doing. "So, um," she picked at some non-existent lint on his shirt. "You don't want me giving obligation chocolate to the guys today, right?"

He tensed for a moment, then relaxed with a laugh. "I'm not going to tell you what to do there." He ruffled his fingers through her hair. "I had no idea I was the jealous type." Liar, he whispered to himself, remembering the author party a few years back.

"I don't mind," Kasahara snuggled against him with a contented sigh. "I think I like it, actually. I know I get really jeal-hmm."

Oh really? He thought, delighted, as she trailed off to a mumble. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said airliy, not meeting his eyes.

"Uh huh." He gave her two seconds to relax back against him before he grabbed her hand squished her against the back of the couch. "Say you get jealous, too." He grinned at her as she wiggled. "Admit it."

"No!" She giggled and tried to squirm away. "Only idiots get jealous! I'm a higher being!"

"Sure you are." He tickled her ribs and had her squealing in panic. "It's okay," he assured her, kissing her nose and drawing her arms around his neck. "We can be idiots together."

She was still giggling when he kissed her. Somehow the thought of her being jealous over him made everything better. She was right, he thought hazily as he once again sank into her kiss. We are idiots.

A loud knock on his door had them freezing, eyes wide as they stared at each other. "Instructor Dojo!" Tezuka's voice came clearly through the door. "Are you all right?" Another knock. "It's not like you to miss breakfast, sir."

They both tensed as the door handle started to turn, then they heard the sound of running feet and a loudly whispered, 'Tezuka! Wait! Stop!'.

"What?" They heard Tezuka ask in normal tones.

They missed the other side of the conversation, but they did hear the words 'Valentine's Day', several 'oh's', and one 'but she's not allowed up here!' from Tezuka. Finally there was a pause and Tezuka said an aggrieved, "Sorry, sir," to the door before walking away.

Kasahara removed the hand she had instinctively put over her mouth and blinked at Dojo, who was still glaring daggers at the door. He turned to her and sighed, laying his forehead against hers in resignation. "Can I take you out for breakfast?"

She giggled and snuggled in for one more moment before giving him a smacking kiss. "Yes, please."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there, Romeo!" someone called out as he strolled in shortly before noon. "Did you save some chocolate for us?"

"Don't you all have work to do?" he asked when someone else clapped.

Komaki slung an arm around him and punched him lightly in the arm. "That was a great idea taking the morning off," he praised him with a whisper. "I'll have to do that next year. I was barely on time after meeting Marie."

"Uh huh," was all he said. He glanced at his watch and then the door. After Tezuka's untimely interruption, they had gone out to breakfast and spent the rest of the morning together; visiting bookstores, walking through the nearby park, and finally having tea at their favorite cafe. It had been amazing, he thought to himself with a small smile, and all the more so for the surprise of it. They'd cut it close, time-wise, at the end and had parted ways at the dorm entrances at a dead-run. He looked at his watch again and winced. She had one minute.

"I'm here! I'm here!" They all heard Kasahara before they actually saw her. She slid her way into the door and held her watch up triumphantly. "Hah! On time!"

She met Dojo's eyes from across the room and they smiled at each other. Then they both scowled as most of the room let out an overly-dramatic 'awwww'.

"Don't you all have work to do?" She growled as she stomped to her desk, pausing when everyone let out another 'awww'. "What?"

"Nothing," they all said together.

She sat down with a shrug and bent to put her purse in her desk drawer, then sat up, jerking back against her chair with a yelp when she found her desk surrounded by every task force member but Komaki and Dojo. "What?"

"Ahem," someone gently coughed.

She shrunk a little under their intense stares. "Seriously, guys. What?"

Several mouths dropped open. "Uh, it's Valentine's Day," someone said with a tone.

She blushed and managed to not look at Atsushi. "I know that! I'm a girl after all..oh, oh, oh!" She covered her mouth with her hands and cringed at the group of crestfallen men. "I'm so sorry!" She slapped the desk and pointed accusingly at Dojo. "Why didn't you remind me while we were out! We talked about it and everything!"

Dojo sat calmly as a group of military-trained angry men turned to glare at him as one. He took a moment to look each of them in the eye, then said, "Would you remind her?"

Another scowl and then they are grudgingly said, "No."

"That's right everyone," Komaki all but sang as they dispersed, patting a few on the shoulder as they walked by. "Work hard this year and maybe next year you'll have a girlfriend to give you chocol-ouch!" He hopped on one foot after one particularly vicious foot stomp. "Okay, you know what? None of you deserve any, anyway."

Dojo held in a smile as he handed Komaki a handkerchief. "Maybe next time tell them that when there isn't a heart-shaped box of chocolates on your desk.

"That's fair, poor bastards." Komaki wiped his face, then punched him lightly in the arm. "That was a great idea taking the morning off," he praised him with a whisper. "I'll have to do that next year. I was barely on time after meeting Marie. Oh! Maybe we should do that for White Day."

"Hmm," was all Dojo said, but his mind was already working, wondering what he could do to top, not just the strawberries, but the wonderful morning she'd given him for Valentine's Day.

Maybe he'd ask for the whole day off for both of them.

He caught Komaki's eye and froze. His friend raised one eyebrow and slid a sly look at Genda's office door, then back at him. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, realizing that Genda probably wouldn't let all three of them off for one day.

"I thought of it first!" Kimski yelled and dashed towards their boss' door.

"Like hell!" Dojo raced after his best friend and yanked in back by the collar.

Genda stepped our of his office a few minutes later, popping a chocolate from his lady reporter friend into his mouth. He licked his fingers and watched, along with everyone else, as Komaki and Dojo tried to pin each other to the floor. They both started talking at once as he approached.

"Sir! Can I get..."

"Genda-San! I want..."

Genda slid a look at Kasahara, who was watching in confusion with all the rest, then asked, "Is this about March?"

They both nodded, still on the floor.

He paused, then barked, "Kasahara!" making everyone jump.

"Yes, sir!" She jumped out of her chair in a smart salute.

"The mail room's running slow today and I'm expecting a package." He waved towards the door. "Go light a fire under their tails."

"Uh, okay."

They all watched her leave, then Genda crossed his arms and glared at the entire room. "Have any of these louts ever given Kasahara something back for White Day?"

The whole room mumbled, "No, sir."

"Pathetic." He clicked his tongue in seeming-disgust. "Komaki! Did you give your girl a White Day gift last year?"

Komaki scowled, knowing where this was going. "Of course."

"Then here you have it. Dojo!" He leaned down and offered a hand to the pair still on the floor. "You win." He slapped him on the back once he was up, hurtling him into Komaki. "Treat our girl right, eh?"

 _My_ girl, Dojo thought, disentangling himself from his friend. "Yes, sir."

"Um, sir?" Kasahara stood in the doorway once again and looked at Genda with a confused expression. "Mail says that they handed it directly to you today."

"That's right, that's right!" He shoved Dojo and Komaki towards their desks and slapped his forehead. "Thought that was yesterday. Sorry for the goose chase, Kasahara. Everybody back to work!" He winked at Dojo before he disappeared into his office and shouted, "And Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. Those are food for the writer's soul.

I am also taking writing prompts! Let me know:-)


End file.
